6 Feet Under
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: "He was getting away" "I don't care! You don't hit my nemesis Rodney!" Doof said, his voice getting louder. A one-shot. Rated T for slight cursing.


**Authors Note: Yea I know…I should be working on 'The Meeting' but im stuck for ideas and im home alone rite now and im fricken bored OKAY? So I just though id make a one-shot…this is my first one-shot but whatever…ON WITH IT!**

Doctor Doofensmirtz was all dressed up in a tuxedo, it was a very special night for him. Tonight was the night that he was going to give a speech on evil to the fellow members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. He was very excited, and very proud, so proud that he invited his nemesis Perry the Platypus as his guest so he could watch the speech too, the platypus happily agreed to go.

The other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N members questioned why he invited his _nemesis_ to sit and listen to a _Evil _speech but Doofensmirtz just told them that he'd trap him and he wouldn't cause any harm, the other members whatevered him and walked away, not that Heinz actually cared what they thought anyway, the time came that he was supposed to go on stage, Perry (as Heinz promised the other members) was trapped.

He was handcuffed to a foldable chair that was facing the stage so he could see what was going on, he wasn't sitting on the chair but just standing next to it. He took out a nail file from his hat and began sawing away at the handcuff, unnoticed by Heinz who has walked on stage to give his speech.

But when he walked on stage he heard a ***SMACK* **noise and a very small yelp coming from somewhere in the audience, when he looked to see where that noise came from he was infuriated by what he saw…Rodney was forcefully holding onto Perry's arm and Perry was desperately trying to get out of his grasp, to no avail. Perry had a mark under his left eye from where Rodney supposedly hit him.

Doofensmirtz ran off stage to where Rodney stood, still holding onto Perry's arm.

"Rodney! What the HELL are you doing with my nemesis?" Doofensmirtz asked angrily.

"What does it _look _like im doing Doofensmirtz? Preventing him from getting away." Rodney replied.

"Perry the Platypus let me see your eye" Doof knelt down and cupped Perry's face with his hand to look at his eye, he had a little red cut mark under his eye.

"You _hit _him" Doof said sternly.

"He was getting away"

"I don't care! You don't hit my nemesis Rodney!" Doof said, his voice getting louder.

"Heinz _calm _down…"

"I will NOT calm down Rodney! You do NOT touch my nemesis!" Doof said his voice getting louder and drawing a lot of attention.

On the other side of the room Major Monogram and Carl were in disguise.

"Um, sir?"

"Shhhhh! What is it Carl? Your gonna blow our cover!"

"Look" Carl pointed to the middle of the room which by now EVERYONE was watching.

"Agent P?" Monogram raised an eyebrow. (umm unibrow?)

Back to the middle of the room.

Just then there was a small whimper from Perry who was still trying to get Rodney to let go of his arm, which was in a lot of pain from being squeezed so hard.

"And LET GO of his arm Rodney!" Doofensmirtz screamed as he pulled Perry's arm out of Rodney's iron grip, he knelt down to look at Perry's forearm which was red and bruised and the platypus was crying.

"Look what you did to his arm! You can't squeeze his arm so tight like that Rodney you could break it! He is a small animal! His bones are fragile!"

"I had to do something Heinz, he escaped his trap and was trying to get away! I had to stop him somehow!"

"I don't care if he's trying to get away! You don't touch him! Don't EVER touch him! Got it Rodney?"

"For the last time! My name is is Aloyse Everheart-"

Rodney was interrupted by a punch in the face.

"Come on Perry the Platypus" Doof said as he took Perry's hand (gently) and they both walked out of the rec center and into Doof's car.

Perry sat in the Passenger seat and Doof in the drivers seat, driving.

"Are you okay Perry the Platypus?"

The platypus nodded.

"If anyone ever touches you or hurts you, you tell me okay? They have no right to"

The platypus nodded again and yawned.

When Doofensmirtz looked over at the platypus again he was fast asleep leaning on the car door.

Doofensmirtz watched the little animal sleep, he smiled.

It was then that Doofensmirtz promised, if anyone ever tried to hurt Perry or do anything to harm him, that person will be 6 feet under, he'd make sure of that, especially if that person is _Rodney_.


End file.
